concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Cohen Concerts 2010s
2010 July 25, 2010 Zagreb Croatia Arena Zagreb July 27, 2010 Salzburg Austria Salzburgarena July 28, 2010 Graz Stadthalle Graz July 31-August 1, 2010 Sligo Ireland Lissadell House August 4, 2010 Malmö Sweden Malmö Arena August 6, 2010 Oslo Norway Oslo Spektrum August 8, 2010 Stockholm Sweden Ericsson Globe August 10, 2010 Helsinki Finland Hartwall Areena August 12, 2010 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium August 14, 2010 Odense Denmark Engen August 18, 2010 Berlin Germany Waldbühne August 20-22, 2010 Ghent Belgium St. Peter's Square September 1, 2010 Florence Italy Piazza Santa Croce September 3, 2010 Wiesbaden Germany Wiesbaden Bowling Green September 5, 2010 Burgenland Austria Roemersteinbruch September 8, 2010 Basel Switzerland St. Jakobshalle September 10, 2010 Lisbon Portugal Pavilhão Atlântico September 12, 2010 Ourense Spain Pabellon Paco Paz September 15, 2010 Caen France Zénith de Caen September 17, 2010 Grenoble Palais des Sports September 19, 2010 Strasbourg Zénith de Strasbourg September 21, 2010 Marseille Le Dôme de Marseille September 23, 2010 Tours Tours Grand Hall September 25, 2010 Lille Zénith de Lille September 27, 2010 Hanover Germany TUI Arena September 29, 2010 Dortmund Westfalenhallen October 1, 2010 Stuttgart Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle October 4, 2010 Katowice Poland Spodek October 7, 2010 Moscow Russia Grand Kremlin Palace October 10, 2010 Warsaw Poland Torwar Hall October 12, 2010 Ljubljana Slovenia Arena Stožice October 13, 2010 Bratislava Slovakia Sibamac Arena October 28-29, 2010 Auckland New Zealand Vector Arena October 31-November 1, 2010 Wellington TSB Bank Arena November 3, 2010 Addington CBS Canterbury Arena November 6, 2010 Queensland Australia Brisbane Entertainment Centre November 8-9, 2010 Sydney Acer Arena November 12-13, 2010 Melbourne Rod Laver Arena November 15, 2010 Hobart Derwent Entertainment Centre November 18, 2010 Adelaide Adelaide Entertainment Centre November 20, 2010 Macedon Hanging Rock November 24, 2010 Perth ME Bank Stadium November 30, 2010 Victoria Canada Save-On-Foods Memorial Centre December 2, 2010 Vancouver Rogers Arena December 5-6, 2010 Oakland United States Paramount Theatre December 8, 2010 Portland Theater of Clouds December 10-11, 2010 Las Vegas The Colosseum at Caesars Palace Cancellations and rescheduled shows March 1, 2010 Caen Le Zénith Rescheduled to September 15, 2010. March 3, 2010 Lille Le Zénith Rescheduled to September 25, 2010. March 5, 2010 Strasbourg Le Zénith Rescheduled to September 19, 2010. March 7, 2010 Marseille Le Dome Rescheduled to September 21, 2010. March 9, 2010 Grenoble Palais des Sports Rescheduled to September 17, 2010. March 11, 2010 Tours Parc des Expositions Rescheduled to September 23, 2010 and moved to Tours Grand Hall. March 13, 2010 Bratislava Incheba Expo Arena Rescheduled to October 13, 2010 and moved to Sibamac Arena. March 15, 2010 Zagreb Arena Zagreb Rescheduled to July 25, 2010. March 18, 2010 Moscow Kremlin Palace Rescheduled to October 7, 2010. 2011 2012 August 12, 14-15 & 17-18, 2012 Ghent Belgium St. Peter's Square August 21-22, 2012 Amsterdam Netherlands Amsterdam Olympic Stadium August 25, 2012 Copenhagen Denmark Rosenborg Castle August 26, 2012 Aalborg Mølleparken August 28, 2012 Bergen Norway Koengen August 29, 2012 Halden Fredriksten August 31, 2012 Gothenburg Sweden Gamla Ullevi September 2, 2012 Helsinki Finland Sonera Stadium September 5, 2012 Berlin Germany Waldbühne September 6, 2012 Mönchengladbach Warsteiner HockeyPark September 8, 2012 Hop Farm, Paddock Wood, ENG September 8-9, 2012 London England Wembley Arena September 11-12 & 14-15, 2012 Dublin Ireland Irish Museum of Modern Art September 19, 2012 Istanbul Turkey Ülker Sports Arena September 22, 2012 Bucharest Romania Piata Constitutiei September 24, 2012 Verona Italy Verona Arena September 26, 2012 Toulon France Zénith Oméga de Toulon September 28-30, 2012 Paris L'Olympia October 3, 2012 Barcelona Spain Palau Sant Jordi October 5, 2012 Madrid Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad October 7, 2012 Lisbon Portugal Pavilhão Atlântico October 31-November 1, 2012 Austin United States Bass Concert Hall November 3, 2012 Broomfield 1stBank Center November 5, 2012 Los Angeles Nokia Theatre L.A. Live November 7, 2012 San Jose HP Pavilion at San Jose November 9, 2012 Seattle KeyArena November 11, 2012 Portland Rose Garden Arena November 12, 2012 Vancouver Canada Rogers Arena November 16, 2012 Calgary Scotiabank Saddledome November 18, 2012 Edmonton Rexall Place November 20, 2012 Saskatoon Credit Union Centre November 23, 2012 Rosemont United States Akoo Theatre in Rosemont November 26, 2012 Detroit Fox Theatre November 28-29, 2012 Montreal Canada Bell Centre December 2, 2012 Quebec City Colisée Pepsi December 4-5, 2012 Toronto Air Canada Centre December 7, 2012 Ottawa Scotiabank Place December 11, 2012 London Budweiser Gardens December 13, 2012 Kingston K-Rock Centre December 15-16, 2012 Boston United States Wang Theatre December 18, 2012 New York City Madison Square Garden December 20, 2012 Barclays Center March 2-3, 2013 Oakland Paramount Theatre March 6, 2013 Victoria Canada Save-On-Foods Memorial Centre March 13, 2013 Chicago United States Chicago Theatre March 15, 2013 Milwaukee Milwaukee Theatre March 18, 2013 Tampa Carol Morsani Hall March 20, 2013 Miami James L. Knight Center March 22, 2013 Atlanta Fox Theatre March 24, 2013 Memphis Orpheum Theatre March 28, 2013 New Orleans Mahalia Jackson Theater March 30, 2013 Louisville The Louisville Palace April 2, 2013 Wallingford Oakdale Theatre April 6-7, 2013 New York City Radio City Music Hall April 9, 2013 Hamilton Canada Copps Coliseum April 13, 2013 Halifax Halifax Metro Centre April 15, 2013 Saint John Harbour Station April 17, 2013 Moncton Moncton Coliseum April 20, 2013 St. John's Mile One Centre April 26, 2013 Winnipeg MTS Centre April 28, 2013 Regina Brandt Centre June 18, 2013 Paris France Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy June 21, 2013 London England The O2 Arena June 23, 2013 Antwerp Belgium Sportpaleis June 25, 2013 Oberhausen Germany König Pilsener Arena June 28, 2013 Mannheim SAP Arena June 30, 2013 Brussels Belgium Forest National July 4-5, 2013 Montreux Switzerland Auditorium Stravinski (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 7, 2013 Rome Italy Foro Italico (Il Centrale Live 2013) July 9, 2013 Lucca Piazza Napoleone (Lucca Summer Festival) July 14, 2013 Hamburg Germany O2 World Hamburg July 17, 2013 Berlin O2 World Berlin July 19, 2013 Łódź Poland Atlas Arena July 21, 2013 Prague Czech Republic O2 Arena July 25, 2013 Ljubljana Slovenia Arena Stožice July 27, 2013 Vienna Austria Wiener Stadthalle August 2, 2013 Pula Croatia Pula Arena August 15, 2013 Stockholm Sweden Ericsson Globe August 17, 2013 Odense Denmark The King's Garden August 20, 2013 Oslo Norway Oslo Spektrum August 24, 2013 Zürich Switzerland Hallenstadion August 26, 2013 Bournemouth England Bournemouth International Centre August 28, 2013 Brighton Brighton Centre August 31, 2013 Manchester Manchester Arena September 3, 2013 Cardiff Wales Motorpoint Arena Cardiff September 7, 2013 Leeds England First Direct Arena September 8, 2013 Birmingham LG Arena September 11-12, 2013 Dublin Ireland The O2 September 15, 2013 London England The O2 Arena September 18, 2013 Rotterdam Netherlands Ahoy Rotterdam September 20, 2013 Amsterdam Ziggo Dome November 13, 2013 Perth Australia Perth Arena November 16, 2013 Sydney Sydney Entertainment Centre November 20, 2013 Melbourne Rod Laver Arena November 23, 2013 Hunter Valley Bimbadgen Winery (A Day On The Green) November 26, 2013 Cairns Cairns Convention Centre November 28, 2013 Townsville Entertainment & Convention Centre November 30, 2013 Brisbane Brisbane Entertainment Centre December 2, 2013 Sydney Sydney Opera House December 4, 2013 Wollongong WIN Entertainment Centre December 7, 2013 Geelong The Hill Winery (A Day On The Green) December 9, 2013 Melbourne Palais Theatre (moved from the Rod Laver Arena) December 11, 2013 Adelaide Adelaide Entertainment Centre December 14, 2013 Christchurch New Zealand CBS Canterbury Arena December 17-18, 2013 Wellington TSB Bank Arena December 21, 2013 Auckland Vector Arena Cancellations and rescheduled shows September 25, 2012 Verona Verona Arena Postponed to September 24, 2012 August 31, 2012 Gothenburg Trädgårdsföreningen Moved to Gamla Ullevi September 8, 9, 2012 Kent The Hop Farm Country Park Moved to Wembley Arena March 9, 2013 Regina Brandt Centre Postponed to April 28, 2013 due illness in the band March 11, 2013 Winnipeg MTS Centre Postponed to April 26, 2013 due to illness in the band. April 21, 2013 St. John's Mile One Center Cancelled due to Cohen's appearance at the Juno awards July 12, 2013 Mannheim SAP Arena Postponed to June 28, 2013. September 5, 2013 Leeds First Direct Arena Postponed to September 7, 2013 due to religious holiday September 14, 2013 London O2 Arena Postponed to September 15, 2013 due to religious holiday November 17, 2013 Sydney Sydney Entertainment Centre Postponed to December 2, 2013 and moved to Sydney Opera House